DEVIL ON YOUR DOORSTEP
by Keridwen
Summary: :How deep does friendship run? Will Jim Kirk loose his mind and his ship to one who was once his friend? A friend whom he once called Brother: YEAH!!! CHAPTER Four!!!! FREE CHEESE FOR REVIEWS!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Devil On Your Doorstep  
  
By: Keridwen  
  
Disclaimer: How deep does friendship run? Will entropy take the crew of the Enterprise for a freakish joy ride down the fabric of the future? Will Jim Kirk loose his mind and his ship to one who was once his friend? One he - at one time - called brother?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Delusions of the Mind  
  
  
  
(McCoy POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is the depth of friendship, Doctor? How far is the line? How deep does the loyalty flow? Who has my ship, how are things.  
  
"I don't know, Jim. I suppose there are some things in this universe that have no explanations."  
  
"Spock.. Where is Spock!"?  
  
Doctor McCoy looked at the patient on the bed before him, struggling with labored breaths. The indicator lights above Jim Kirks bed red and entirely different story from what the Doctor saw before him.  
  
The lights said that Jim was in critical condition, but recovering. His body would once again mend from the agonies it had suffered.  
  
Yet his mind.  
  
While Jim Kirk still lay there, muttering questions, questions that the Doctor had been answering over and over again for hours, Starfleet Security had come for Spock. He had been led from the brig to the transporter in maximum-security restraints. They had read him his rights on the way down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you are not able to afford legal representation, a lawyer will be provided."  
  
  
  
  
  
And so on, and so forth. Spock would not have answered the questions, even if he could have been able to. Yet, the device on his head prevented him from doing anything but walking and listening. As for all suspected telepathic traitors, and murderers, a mind restraint was used so the person wearing it could not attack one of their guards mentally.  
  
  
  
It was an ugly and inhuman device. McCoy despised it.  
  
  
  
But the punishments of the federation always fit the crime, and Spock's crime was ugly and inhuman. At least by Starfleet's standards.  
  
He had come aboard the Enterprise while she had been docked or repairs on earth station Alpha 9, and had smuggled aboard with him a terrorist weapon.  
  
  
  
The Z 29 was a phaser that was silent and deadly. The victim didn't even know that she or he had been hit until their insides started to decay.  
  
McCoy turned the lights off in the medical ward and shut the door. He had to pry his fist off the handle. In his mind he relived the three earth rending minutes on the bridge. The three minutes where Jim Kirk had preserved both their lives, and Spock...  
  
  
  
Spock had destroyed Jim's mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Earlier (McCoy POV)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spock, what are you doing back so early. I though you were going to Maine for a day to fish?"  
  
  
  
"I found I had other unfinished business aboard ship here that needed my attention, Captain."  
  
  
  
Captain Kirk smiled slightly to himself, realizing that he could do nothing to talk his firs officer out of it.  
  
  
  
"Very well, Spock, I wont tell you that you have to take shore leave. Just try and relax a little, ok."  
  
  
  
"I will endeavor to do so, Captain."  
  
  
  
Jim Kirk had turned to Leonard McCoy who had been waiting impatiently behind him for the Captain to finish with Spock. McCoy handed the Captain a pad and began explaining in brief, the more serious stuff on the medical report. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock turn around and reach under the Science station for something.  
  
  
  
McCoy had returned his eyes to point something out in specific to the Captain, and when he looked up again, Spock was pointing a rather nasty and deadly looking weapon at the Captains back.  
  
"Jim, look out!!"  
  
  
  
McCoy reacted with the training and experience of being a Starfleet field surgeon and Chief Medical Officer. He pushed Jim behind the large Captains chair and ducked himself as the air behind him hummed with phaser radiation.  
  
  
  
"Spock! Are you insane!!!!" cried the Doctor.  
  
  
  
Spock did not answer. The Vulcan moved with superhuman speed. Shielding himself behind the Helm and Navigation board, he fired again. The chair vibrated as the Captain and the Doctor swiveled it to keep out of range.  
  
  
  
"Computer, go to red alert. Shut all doors to the bridge, alert space dock!"  
  
  
  
"Jim!"  
  
  
  
The Doctor had to duck again before he finished the sentence. Jim had just warned the ship that there was a disaster on the bridge, he had alerted Starfleet command. But also he had effectively sealed them in with a deranged Vulcan.  
  
  
  
"Spock! Give it up," called Kirk, "Starfleet knows. You can't get away with this."  
  
  
  
Another shot. The Captains chair was melting before their eyes, it wouldn't stand for long. There was a knocking behind the emergency turbolift, and the sound of phaser cutters. McCoy compared the disintegration of the chair that afforded them so little protection and the door at the turbolift. He calculated that help would be a few seconds two late.  
  
"Captain Kirk!" Called Spock, " Give up the Enterprise to my control and your life will be spared."  
  
  
  
"You have got to be joking Spock!"  
  
  
  
The Chair was gone then and McCoy and Kirk were looking down the barrel of Spock's energy weapon.  
  
  
  
"I assure you, Vulcans never joke."  
  
  
  
"Well you can't have my ship, Spock, and you can't escape, so what are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
"I will have your ship."  
  
  
  
"Then you are going to have to kill me for it, Spock.  
  
Can you do that.  
  
Can you kill me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do not believe that I will have to kill YOU to get your ship, Captain."  
  
  
  
Spock turned and pointed the energy weapon at McCoy. 


	2. Chapter 2: When Vulcans Go Bad

Title: Devil At Your Doorstep  
  
Author: Keridwen  
  
Dis: Ok, thanks for the reviews. I have a lot of confidence in this one. Chapters will be on the shorter side, but I will not wait a whole week to post. I type when I can.  
  
Tavia: I am glad you like chapter warfare. But I warn you, I am ruthless  
  
Starzangel: YESSSSS! MWAHAHAHA - Spock has gone bad . hehe - sounds funny - Like a bad TV show - "NEXT TIME ON _ WHEN VULCANS GO BAD!!!!!!" laughs until she falls on floor  
  
Wolfgangsq9: well here is more  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: When Vulcans go Bad yes - took the Idea from above - hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spock turned and pointed the energy weapon at McCoy.  
  
"If you do not call off security and release the Enterprise to my control, the doctor will suffer for your actions."  
  
  
  
Kirks face hardened. "Once again, I ask you Spock, Can you do that? Can you just kill McCoy? I bet you cannot. I do not know what is wrong, but whatever it is, we can get through this together."  
  
"If you persist in this pointless babbling Captain, I will fire."  
  
  
  
Spock's finger tightened over the firing stud. McCoy tensed, ready to dive for cover.  
  
  
  
"You can't, Spock."  
  
  
  
"Really, Captain, I believe I can."  
  
  
  
Spock fired the gun.  
  
  
  
McCoy, being prepared, dodged the best that he could, but after the Captains chair had been melted, there was no cover left on the bridge. The first shot went over his head; the second one was aimed at his heart. The sound of Scotty and the security guards cutting through the last of the door rang in his ears precious seconds to late. He closed his eyes and waited for the silent impact before his organs would begin to melt. He estimated he had about twenty minutes before he passed out form the pain and died.  
  
The darkness came quicker than he thought. A force slammed him into the wall and he smacked his head hard against it. The light faded and Leonard McCoy had looked apprehensively into the eyes of death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two Days Later: McCoy's POV  
  
  
  
As he walked down the hall to the senate chambers, McCoy winced and rubbed his head. When Jim had slammed him into the wall, saving his life and taking the phaser hit himself, McCoy had gained a rather nice lump on the back of his head.  
  
He gazed at the large stone doors before him and sighed. Today was the trial, and McCoy was the prosecutions chief witness. After being arrested on the Enterprise, Spock had been extradited to Vulcan to stand trial. This request had been given by none other than Sarek, Ambassador of Vulcan.  
  
McCoy remembered the tense conversation he had had with Spock's dad the night before. After he had beamed down to the planet.  
  
  
  
"Ambassador."  
  
"Doctor, Live Long and Prosper."  
  
(Silence)  
  
"Just as hot as I remember it."  
  
"Indeed, the climate on Vulcan rarely ever changes."  
  
McCoy was beginning to get pissed so he decided to just come right out with it.  
  
  
  
"Damnit. Ambassador, I think you may owe me an explanation."  
  
  
  
"As to what."  
  
"As to why the trial? Why extraditing Spock? Why sentencing you own son to death by TalShya."  
  
  
  
"Your own earth laws are very clear on premeditated murder and malicious intent, doctor. How can you expect Vulcan's laws to be less so."  
  
  
  
"On Earth Spock would have received life in prison until rehabilitation. He could have recovered. He could have not died."  
  
  
  
"Doctor, My son is Vulcan. He must answer to Vulcan laws. Moreover, rehabilitation for a Vulcan, reorientation of a mind system set up by the individual, is sheer torture. I am merciful to my son by asking this."  
  
  
  
"But the Federation knows that, rehabilitation would have been the severest penalty for Spock."  
  
"May I ask you why you are defending my son, Doctor? May I inquire as to the condition of your Captain? I believe Captain Kirk may one day be expected to live a fully functional life, possibly with the aid of a mobility device. His spinal cord was severed. He will never again walk, nor command a starship."  
  
  
  
McCoy refrained from punching the ambassador's lights out. He more than anyone knew that Jim Kirks life had been ruined. He had seen the reports. HE had begged and pleaded to get into the Starfleet medical security ward. When he had been denied access till after the trial, he had rushed to Vulcan to get away from the mournful faces and media hype on earth. He knew, goddamnit. He didn't need some upstart Vulcan telling him what was what.  
  
  
  
"My son, Doctor, destroyed another mans life. For that, his own must be forfeit. That is the only way. I will see justice done, no matter what other illogical thoughts may plague my mind as a father who is condemning his son to death. Justice must be done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Present: Spock's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
The Senate chamber doors opened. He turned his head to witness the entrance of a figure. The Man was human, in his early forties, with pepper brown hair and a craggy but kind looking face. He wore a Starfleet medical dress uniform with a substantial number of awards on the front.  
  
  
  
The man was eyeing him too, and he felt uncomfortable under the Doctors clinical gaze. He moved his line of sight to a wall in the back.  
  
  
  
"The prisoner will stand."  
  
  
  
He assumed that was him and he stood.  
  
  
  
"Spock of Vulcan, do you recognize your accuser who stands before you."  
  
  
  
He studied the man. Confusion crossed the Doctors gaze. The prisoner assessed that this was a man who knew him well, and was disturbed by the absence of recognition in his eyes.  
  
  
  
He looked again at the uniform. Lt. Commander. An unusually high rank for a Doctor. This man before him was distinguished in his field, no doubt.  
  
  
  
The Judge said again. "Do you, Spock of Vulcan, recognize your accuser?"  
  
  
  
Spock leaned forward and studied the man before him one final time.  
  
"Your honor, I have never seen this man before in my life." 


	3. Chapter 3: Missing in Action

Title: Devil At Your Doorstop  
  
Author: Keridwen  
  
Disclaimer: I am so so so so so so so sorry - this is later than expected.  
  
Starzangel: I am glad that you are excited - I love reviews thanks for reading - yes unanswered questions are my specialty.  
  
Tavia: aaaaa yes - my dear Tavia - It sometimes seems that it is my mission in life to confuse you - well I am sorry I will try to make things clearer.. If not IM me and ask - there are no secrets in this story - you can be in the loop.  
  
Hyperbole: I am so glad I read Chapter 27 of McCoy before I posted this - I had almost thought you forgot me!!!!!! sobbing  
  
Here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Missing in Action? Or Not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Doctor McCoy walked out of the stone doors of the jury room completely confused. If Spock was trying to get out of a death sentence by trying to fake mind sickness it might work, but then, if it did, he would have to go through Vulcan mind rehabilitation. Not a walk through the park. That was not something McCoy could see Spock wanting to choose to go through.  
  
  
  
McCoy had seen Spock's eyes. He had seen the complete lack of recognition in them. Could something that deep be faked? It puzzled him so completely that he failed to notice the Starfleet Ensign running up to him.  
  
"Sir! Dr. McCoy?"  
  
Startled out of his thoughts, McCoy looked the young man in the face. "What is it!" he barked.  
  
"Sir, Admiral Hanes requests to speak to you over subspace, priority one."  
  
"What the hell is wrong.."  
  
The Doctor was cut off by the Ensign pulling out a communicator. "Enright to Intrepid."  
  
"Intrepid here."  
  
"I have the Doctor, two to beam up."  
  
"Now wait just one damn minute!" cried the Doctor as he dematerialized leaving the blowing sands of Vulcan behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Upon the Intrepid:  
  
  
  
"Son, you better have a damn good reason for beaming me up here outta the blue."  
  
  
  
"Admirals orders, sir."  
  
  
  
"Well then, let me speak to the good Admiral."  
  
  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
  
  
"McCoy was fuming by the manhandling he had received down on the planet and was in not to great of a mood when he stepped into the empty room that was set up for his use. The Admirals face was grave, and this gave McCoy pause.  
  
  
  
"Admiral Hanes. Is there a problem?"  
  
  
  
"Problem, McCoy I have a catastrophe. It seems that Starfleet medical has lost one Galactic Hero."  
  
  
  
"Come again, Admiral, I didn't quite catch that."  
  
  
  
"Captain Kirk is missing."  
  
  
  
Now this kind of announcement would have seemed normal to McCoy had it been his own sickbay back on the Enterprise. Kirk was constantly leaving sickbay without permission, setting a horrible example for Ensigns to come. Chekov had taken to copying the Captains habits, and especially after that terrible aging disease incident, had avoided sickbay like the plague. Chekov had tried every which way to escape from it. He had even gone through the vents once. McCoy had fumed at the Captain for setting such an example, but Jim would only laugh and tell him that it was his responsibility to keep his patients there, and if they escaped it wasn't Kirks fault. McCoy secretly believed that Kirk delighted in his crew's antics. Yet this was an entirely different situation.  
  
  
  
"Admiral, can you explain to me exactly how a paralyzed and unconscious patient escapes form a high security medical ward at Starfleet command? Your people have that place under so much security that not even I have gotten in there to see him yet. How on earth do you expect Kirk to get out?  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that, Doctor, since you have had experience with this kind of breakout before."  
  
"Yes, of course, when I have benched Kirk for a day to recuperate in my sick bay he has often escaped out and back to his command chair, but that was when he had a command to go to, and the use of his legs. Admiral, if Jim Kirk is really gone, it wasn't under his own willpower."  
  
"I agree, Doctor. I am reassigning you to earth immediately. I want you to beam over to the Maggie May. It is leaving for earth in ten minutes."  
  
"But what about the trial?"  
  
"The Vulcans have found Commander Spock guilty ten minutes ago. He has been sentenced to death. There is nothing more you can do there. Now you have your orders Doctor, I expect you to get back here with all possible speed to help us search for the Captain. Starfleet out."  
  
  
  
McCoy sat back, puzzled, stunned, and sad.  
  
So Spock was going to die, probably dead all ready. The Vulcans didn't wait on these matters.  
  
He put his head down in his hands and just sat there for a moment, not moving, barely breathing.  
  
  
  
"Jim. I am sorry. Damn you Spock, how could you do this?"  
  
McCoy wiped his watering eyes and got up. There was no time for searching for answers now that would never come.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Starfleet, a smile graced a face. A Woman sat up in her chair and looked at the screen in front of her. Four pictures sat in front of her. She studied each in turn. A Captain. A Vulcan. A Doctor. An Engineer.  
  
She made a fist as she remembered again, the face of her beloved brother, and friend.  
  
With two down, and two to go, her day was getting better and better. 


	4. Chapter 4: Problems of the Past

Title: Devil at your Doorstep  
  
Author: Keridwen  
  
Disclaimer: Before you have a chance to review three - here come #4 because I have the ideas in my head and I don't want them to fly away like. fireflies ... hehehehe Ahem sorry bout that. anyhoo Here we go..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Problems of the Past / Secret Mission  
  
  
  
  
  
His inner voice told him everything he needed to know. How to power up the ship and to turn on the hurriedly installed cloaking device. How to set the course for the point at which the ship was to rendezvous with another, smaller cloaked ship.  
  
It also told him that he had done this before. He had escaped Starfleet before. He had been on the other side, and he had trained himself to act as one of THEM. He had lived and breathed the same air as them for months. Although Vulcans are not prone to hate, they can admit discomfort. At first, when he was among them, he was uncomfortable. But then.. In the end..it became..familiar.. some how. One friend had been replaced with another. Loyalties had changes.  
  
The one he had called brother, had become the one he had to call enemy. He had to deceive that man, and hurt him. When he swore his loyalty to the OTHER, he had seen the hurt on his brother's face. The betrayal.  
  
And now, once again, he had to deceive.  
  
It troubled him, even though he was free from the emotions of it all, the problem troubled him.  
  
Once again, Black Fire stirred within him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 parsecs away:  
  
It was a nice little ship. The cloak had been hurriedly installed, but it was stable. And of course, they wouldn't be looking for him out in space. They would be running all around Starfleet Medical like chickens with their heads cut off.  
  
He grinned.  
  
Jim Kirk turned his chair away from the navigational consol and stretched his non paralyzed legs.  
  
It was a good story that Starfleet Special Ops had made up about the supposed terror weapon that Spock had held and fired at him that had paralyzed him for life. There would be hell to pay though, when this was all over.  
  
  
  
Kirk moved through the cabin slightly agitated. At this time in their plan he was just supposed to wait. Wait and wait.. and wait..and wait....wait..wait..  
  
  
  
(Kirk - dreaming)  
  
  
  
Wait! Sam!  
  
  
  
Hurry, Jimmy. We are playing Federation vs. Romulans!  
  
Sam! Wait! I want to play.  
  
Ok, Jimmy, who's side do you want to be on?  
  
The Romulans!  
  
Ok... Jimmy why do you want to be the bad guys, dad is in Starfleet?  
  
Because the bad guys get to have all the fun. And good guys don't come home for Christmas. (Pause) Sam, do I have to be a good guy when I get big?  
  
Of course, when you are a good guy you get to help people.  
  
Ok, but can I still be bad and help people?  
  
No, well..maybe, you should ask Mom.  
  
.ok..  
  
Sam?  
  
Yes, Jimmy.  
  
If I am a good guy, or a bad guy, I will always come to save you and mom.  
  
Ok, Jimmy..sounds good.  
  
  
  
(Twenty years later)  
  
Jim, Who is that man in the photo with you?  
  
O, that is my brother, Sam. He just got married to the prettiest girl in Iowa. A girl named Aurelan.  
  
So, he stayed put, and you went into space?  
  
Yes, he was always happier leaving things just as they are. Besides, Mom couldn't handle it if both of her sons went traipsing around the galaxy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Seven years later - A quiet stasis room on the Enterprise)  
  
Sam? Sam..  
  
I said I would always come and save my brother. I saved one. But I lost the other. I lost you, Sam. But I will take good care of your son. I will take good care of Mom, but it wont is long before she follows you.  
  
I should have saved you, Sam. It is my job. I am the good guy. Remember, Sam?  
  
  
  
Remember?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(on the transport shuttle)  
  
..Vec'Nar to John Paul Jones..do you read..Vec'Nar to John Paul Jones...  
  
  
  
Kirk woke up from his dreams. He had fallen asleep at the helm. He rubbed his eyes and hit a toggle in front of him. A screen cam up.  
  
  
  
"Why hello, Spock, fancy meeting you out here in the middle of nowhere.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Spock's Point of View)  
  
  
  
Had not the computer awakened me, I might have missed my rondevoux with Jim. I had not dreamed at all in years, but now I had dreamed.  
  
I dreamed of Desus...And Captain Astro..And Black Fire...  
  
The same images had run through my head like an old movie on auto repeat. Me, saluting Desus. Swearing my allegiance to him alone. Jim watching my treachery on the screen. On the Enterprise, my friends....I betrayed them..The hurt on Jim's face for a split second. Like I had struck him in the face.  
  
I turned on the screen and hailed the John Paul Jones.  
  
"Why hello, Spock, fancy meeting you out here in the middle of nowhere. I am pleased to see you?"  
  
I heard Jims voice, but I saw Desus.  
  
"Jim? Is it you."  
  
The fog before my vision swam and Jims face appeared, concerned.  
  
"It is me, is something the matter, Spock, you look pale?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Well, they said that they'd sent us a bigger ship to catch. Why don't you pick one out for us, Spock. What is on the sensors."  
  
"I scan a Starfleet scout vessel, one parsec away, name: Maggie May."  
  
"Ok, Maggie May it is then. Begin hook up."  
  
The two vessels that had been provided for them to steal by the Starfleet Special Ops started to morph in their cloaks. The computer guided systems led them into a series of configurations. The sensors and shields from Spock's ship extended around the outer hull of Kirks. The considerable phasers and photon torpedo banks from Kirks widened and covered the bottom hull of Spock's. The two snapped together with a click and where there had been two mini transport ships sat one good sized shot distance attack sled."  
  
The hull on Spock's left banged and Kirk slid through the new hatch.  
  
"Spock?"  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
"The next time Starfleet Special Ops decides to dispose of us for a while and send us on another top secret mission, I get to be the terrorist and incapacitate you. Deal?"  
  
"Since this is the second time Starfleet has put me up for trial for treason, I agree. If need be, next time, you can be the bad guy."  
  
"Jim laughed and slid into the helm. Spock moved to navigations."  
  
"What say you we go and capture us a Starfleet vessel?"  
  
"Since that is what our order entail I say we go."  
  
"Very good Mr. Spock, Set a course for the Maggie May. Get ready to darn your costume. This is going to be fun." 


End file.
